


xix

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Aoi ruins a perfectly good shirt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when Aoi leans in, he crashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xix

 

 

The night was breaking, a billion lights crackling against their palms – the pound of the bass still clamoring in their lungs from the live.  They were gasping on the aftermath, riffs against their tongues, hands trembling against the wall.  
  
Uruha collapsed into the hotel bed’s scratchy comforter, not minding that Aoi’s cigarette lighter and sunglasses were already strewn across it.  Sprawled out and counting the stars on the ceiling, Uruha felt Aoi huff quietly somewhere in their shared room ( _the first shared room since Cassis, since their nothings became everything)_.  There was a slight clatter and Uruha sat up, head pleasantly swimming in Moet-slathered melodies, to find Aoi sitting beside him with a black sharpie marker in his callused hand.  His eyes were chaos – the remains of screams into the mic still echoing in his dark irises, the memory of lovely crimson coating their lips, of Aoi leaning in and Uruha turning away –  
  
His voice was scattered pieces of broken glass, “Hey, can I write something on your shirt?”  
  
Uruha quirked a brow and smirked, “Sure.”  
Because it was actually Aoi’s shirt – a last minute throw-together backstage, fluorescents too dim and his eyes too glazed.  
  
Aoi smiled – an almost melancholic twist to his lips – and pressed the marker deep, deep, deeper.  
  
Across the front,  
  
below the v-neck,  
  
but also on Uruha’s chest – the t-shirt too worn and thin; the ink bleeding through into his skin –  
  
 _“_ 私に注意を払う _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: November 2nd, 2011


End file.
